THX
THIS WIKIA WAS A MISTAKE On a black background, we see a blue outline of a rectangle. The gray text "The Audience is Listening" fades inside the outline, then fades out. A few seconds later, the THX logo in silver appears, The blue rectangle outline fades out, and "LUCASFILM LTD. SOUND SYSTEM" appears and the THX logo shines. Then it fades out. This second trailer in 1984 is called "Broadway". There is a new THX trailer in named "Eclipse". We start off in a shooting starfield. Then, a large black eclipse fades in, glows and spins. Then, many shiny white/black sticks and veins appear all over the eclipse, representing the iris of the human eye, and we zoom further into it as the sticks and veins move around and form in different ways. One of the scariest logos ever. Info THX is a motion picture quality certification system (despite being branded as a "sound system" until 1977) founded by Tomlinson Holman and George Lucas in 1982 (in turn was then-owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. until 2002, when spun-off in its present day company, THX Ltd. It's now owned by Creative Labs), named after the first film Lucas directed, THX 1138. The THX system was created for the theatrical release of "Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi". And later appeared on the VHS release of most 20th Century Fox movies and the earliest DVD releases later on in 2002. THX officially stands for "'T'omlinson 'H'olman's E'X'''periment". THX has provided certified VHS, DVD, LaserDisc, and Blu-ray (and HD-DVD; Brave Story only) films from major studios such as Buena Vista/Walt Disney Pictures and 20th Century Fox, among other studios, also when this was seen in theaters. They also certify video games, Dell PCs, Tivos, and other home theater equipment as well. Additionally, the THX logo is also referred to as "the loudest noise of your childhood". And it was, for young Disney movie fans. Editor’s Note This trailer's rendition of the Deep Note, cited as "the most awesome, powerful, and terrifying audio trademark in the film industry" by No Film School, is frequently referenced and parodied for its capability to be perceived as loud and menacing. This is an aural illusion; the spectrum of frequencies used in the sound, which Gary Rydstrom says makes it "just feel loud", are of sufficient volume for theaters. *No Film School, May 2018, updated in October 2018 *Fast Company, March 2010 This is one of two logos that used a theme other than the original Deep Note, the other being "Grand" (the 4th logo). It proved to be unpopular among viewers. Andy Moorer, in an interview with Twenty Thousand Hertz, recalled that "Nobody liked sounds, nobody remembered them". *Twenty Thousand Hertz, June 2018 The Eclipse logo gained notably for the much louder deep note, and thus is sometimes thought to be the scariest THX trailer of them all due to this (specially the Warren Cinemas variant). The Genesis logo chose the official name for this trailer in a Twitter poll. "Genesis" won with 43% of the vote. The other three options were "Emerge," "Transform," and "Evolve." FX/SFX: The zooming in of the eclipse, done by independent Norwegian design studio Two-Shots Production (now ''Vortex Film). Extraordinary CGI. Scare Factor Medium to high because of the dark atmosphere and the Deep Note. This has been known to cause "THXphobia", which is the fear of the THX logo or more specifically the Deep Note. But, this is nothing compared to the Eclipse trailer. High to nightmare for the Eclipse variant, due to the reconstructed Deep Note and darkness, but it's much lower for those used to it and fans of it. The animation is wonderful, even today, and the Deep Note sounds even better than before. Nightmare for the 45-second variant of the Eclipse trailer. The eerily longer Deep Note is likely and certain to haunt more than a few people. None to low for the Tex Moo Can variant, the logo is considered hilarious by many people, THXphobics and even children. High to nightmare for the VHS and Laserdisc variants, the sudden appearance after being seen after FBI Warning Screen, Stay Tuned Bumper, Different Sound Logo or Feature Presentation ID, which gives you little to no time to turn down the speaker volume, the deep note is scarier. This variant is the scariest version of the THX logo because the deep note is high pitched and sounds scarier. This version will scare children the most, because this appears on lots of Disney VHS tapes and LaserDiscs, such as 101 Dalmatians. Medium for the Shrek trailer, because of Shrek and Donkey being present, but it still scares some due to the Deep Note. Same goes for the Horton Hears a Who variant. Nightmare for the Buena Vista VHS variant because of the shining and the borders. High to Nightmare for the Cavalcade variant because of the sphere shattering and the Deep Note. Low to medium for the Cimarron variant, the zooming THX may scare a few people. This one's infamous for being recalled due to complaints from cinemas about this one literally destroying their speakers so the original is lost. People have tried to recreate it. Medium for the Horton variant, the crash and Deep Note can startle some people, but it has Horton and Mr. Mayor of Whoville. Medium for the DVD variant, it starts quiet but the Deep Note is lower. Medium to High for the Wings variant, it was the first trailer. It was a simple effort, but nonetheless an effective one as well, mostly thanks to its musical soundtrack, the Deep Note, which earned a reputation for frightening many younger viewers. Nightmare for the PAL variant, the Deep Note in the United Kingdom is extremely loud and would hurt everyone’s ears! GENESIS THX has released a new trailer which includes some easter eggs to last variants. Its medium due to the refrences and low Deep Note. Some easter eggs include: Amazing Life Tex Some original Deep Notes And MORE! Category:Scary Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Silver Logos Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Common Logos Category:Top Pages Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1983 Category:VHS Logos Category:Laserdisc Logos Category:DVD Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:Loud Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Creepy Logos Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:So play nice! Category:Logos that scare category changers who want to die! Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Blocky (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that make Spike the Dragon burp out fire out of his mouth Category:Logos that scare Angelica Pickles Category:Logos that scare Flower (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Scar from "The Lion King" Category:Logos that scare Retsuko Category:Logos so freaking scary you want to quit sleep until 2087 Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos that scare Peppa Pig Category:Children who need the Hoovy treatment Category:What can I say except you're welcome Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos that scare Club Penguin users/mascots Category:Logos that scare Ronald McDonald Category:Logos that make ps1 play fearful harmony Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Companies of Wen Tao Productions Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that make Mikan scream Category:Logos that make Kaito scream Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that scare Ryoma Category:Logos that scare Miu Category:Logos that make K1-B0 scream Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that scare Hifumi Category:Logos that scare Kaede Category:Logos that scare Shuichi Category:Logos that make Tenko cry Category:Logos that Peko Pekoyama cry Category:Logos that scare Fuyuhiko Category:Logos that act like Thanos Category:Logos that scare Teddy Category:Logos that make Sayaka cry Category:Logos that give Makoto despair Category:Logos that dont scare me Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:Logos that scare Akane Category:Logos that scare Hiyoko Category:Logos that make Himiko uncomfortable. Category:Logos that make Tsumugi nervous Category:Logos that scare Maki Category:Logos that act like Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa Category:Logos that scare Gundham Tanaka Category:Logos that scare Teruteru Category:Logos that scare Ultimate Imposter Category:Logos that scare Yasuhiro Category:Logos that act like Genocide Jack from Danganronpa Category:Logos that scare Roxie Entertainment